


The BodyGuard|Sebastian Stan

by LovelyRomanoff



Category: Marvel, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, james barnes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRomanoff/pseuds/LovelyRomanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special Forces soldier becomes assigned a new task: Sebastian Stan. After being captured outside of US soil, will she find her way back to him alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Special forces, Not Mall Cop

I joined the military fresh out of high school, not only out of tradition, like my father, and his father before, I loved it.  
I climbed the ranks fast, I was noticed by important people and was recruited for Special Forces, which wasn't just rare for a woman, it just didn't happen. 

The government went to great lengths to train me and to keep it quiet. I chose my men by their skills, a group of 20, we all looked out for one another, a family. 

>We were back home for now, on call, ready to ship out when necessary.  
I received a call early one morning, we were to leave that same morning.  
I boarded the plane without meeting my men. I quickly found my seat.  
"They went all out this time with first class" he said smiling at me from the window seat, I looked down at him, Hayes.  
Sandy colored hair and brilliant blue eyes; we all called each other by last name out of habit.  
"That's my seat" I said taking a seat next to him.  
"Sorry boss, I got here first" he said.  
I'll admit, he wasn't bad looking, but I don't want to get involved, it's just work.  
The plane took off and the long flight started, "What's in Chicago?" he asked.  
"The ticket doesn't say there's an adjoining flight". I said taking out my my ticket to double check, I didn't really pay attention, "I don't know, they haven't told me anything else." I said.  
"Oh well" he said checking the in flight movies on the magazine I front of him. "Uh-oh" he said after a few minutes, "What?" I said turning to look at him. "I know what you're gonna choose" he said turning the magazine my way, pointing at the newest Captain America movie.  
"Hells yeah" I said smiling and switching it on, he laughed at the way my face lit up, he knows how nerdy I was for all things Marvel and astronomy related, seriously, I don't shut up.  
Hayes knocked out on my shoulder during the movie, then the plane landed.  
As soon as it touched down I received a text with information as where to meet. We headed to a meeting room still at the airport. 

>"We thought you guys could use some time off, so its a simple task. You'll be in charge of the security at a comic convention, and you-" he pointed at me, "will be a body guard until further notice" he told me. "What?" I blurted out. He raised an eyebrow at me.  
"Sorry sir, its just that...we're special forces, not mall cops." I said.  
"It's just for today. You will follow orders just as you always have". I bit my tongue, "I want a car" I blurted" he broke his tough guy act and smiled.  
"I knew you were gonna ask for something" he said.  
"An Audi. R8. Matte blue." I said.  
"Done" he said. "For now there are cars outside waiting to take you"

I wore black pants, plain black shirt and black combat boots, a gun in the holster on my right leg, along with handcuffs and a badge on my belt and my men in their black uniforms, we arrived early, people were just starting to arrive. 

We got handed ear peices to stay in communication with each other, I separated my men in different groups and sent them to different areas of the building, I also had command of the rest of the security in the building.  
I walked with my boss to meet my new boss, the one I would be working for as a body guard....Unfortunately.  
We walked up to two men with their backs facing us, I stood holding my hands behind my back. 

"Mr. Stan" my superior said. Stan turned around and looked at him, his eyes immediately moving to me, then back at my boss.  
"This is (Your Last Name) she will be your new body guard."  
"It's a pleasure, Mr. Stan" I said shaking his hand.  
"Uh, pleasures all mine" he said...


	2. Security

I put my hands behind my back again and maintained my professional stance.   
"For now, she'll be in charge of the building's security, while still looking out for you.".   
Sebastian nodded keeping his eyes on me. 

"Hey, who's this?" Anthony said coming up to us. 

"Uh..this is our new head of security.....and my new body guard." Sebastian smiled. 

"Hey, I'm Anthony. You might know me as The Falcon." he said shaking my hand. 

"I know, I'm familiar with your work Mr. Mackie." I said. He turned and gave Sebastian a smile along with a look. I turned to look at my boss.

"Well, she'll walk you over to your table so you can meet your fans." he said and turned to leave.   
I walked them behind their table, the staff was already done setting up. 

"Alright, I'm going to be around making sure everythings in order, I'll give you my number, let me know if you need anything." I said to Sebastian. He took out his phone and handed it to me, I put in my information and sent myself a text to register it. I handed it back to him. He smiled as he took it. I turned to leave and heard Anthony teasing him. I couldn't help but chuckle.  
I went to the other side of the building to my post where Hayes was. 

"So who's this person you're working for now?" he asked. 

"Would you believe me if I told you I'm the Winter Soldier's new body guard?" I asked shaking my head smiling. He stopped smiling.

"Seriously?" he asked. 

"Yup." I said looking around me at the crowded building. 

 

About a half hour of patrol and several arrests, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and read a text:   
"Can you come real quick?". 

"Hey, I'll be right back." I said patting Hayes' shoulder. 

"Where you going?" he asked. 

"Duty calls." I said shaking my phone next to my face before putting it back in my pocket. It was a kind of a long walk back to where he was. I climbed the short steps and came up behind him. He was sitting behind the table next to Anthony, still signing autographs for fans. 

I took a knee next to him and looked up at him. 

"Hey, boss, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh heyyy," he said, "I just wanted to know how you were doing."  
Anthony turned to look at him. I rubbed my face with my hand slightly annoyed, "You... called me all the way over here... to ask how I was doing.....? You do know that I'm supossed to be in charge of the entire building's security right?" I said.   
His eyes darted around and he kept his mouth open as he let out a long "uhhh" in the most adorable way. Anthony was sitting next to him and gave him a thumbs up and mouthed "smooth" several of the fans laughed as well.


	3. The Boys

He laughed and put his hand on his face, I tilted my head to the side and continued to look up at him.   
"No fans allowed on this side of the table!" I heard some one yelling. I turned and saw a woman looking straight at me, pissed. I looked back at Stan an raised an eyebrow at him. 

"This is my handler." Sebastian said. I stood up and turned to face her. Her eyes darted at the gun on my leg and my badge on my hip.   
"May I have a word please?" I asked signaling backstage to which she gave me a look and walked away. i turned back to look at the two men. 

"She's had a stick up her ass all day. You should kick her ass.", Mackie said making a duck face and nodding quickly.

"She's been really rude to the fans all day." Sebastian said. 

"Ugh alright, I'll see what I can do." I said before walking after the woman.

"I don't have the patience to be working here." I said to myself under my breath as I walked down the steps.   
She looked just as happy as when she saw me the first time, "Alright, so I've gotten a few complaints about the way you're approaching your duties." I said trying to stay calm and professional. 

"Who complained?" she said in her same loud voice. 

"......Me. I'm complaining. Just take the day off okay? Nothing will be deducted fro your pay." I said. After several minutes of arguing, she left, and not quietly. 

"Hayes, can we get another guard over here to supervise these two?" I asked through the radio as I turned to stand by the stairs.

"Everyone's pretty busy right now. I'll keep you posted." he said through my earpiece. 

"Alright, would you mind taking my place for now?" I asked him. 

"Sure thing, boss" he replied.

"I'll keep my radio on." I said. I walked up the steps, on the last step, my holster got stuck on the handlebar causing it to come lose.

I continued walking as I took my gun out and adjusted the holster, I put the gun back in, secured it and looked up, everyone was looking at me. 

"What happened?" Sebastian asked. 

"Oh, she won't be bothering anyone anymore." I said waving my hand and going to stand next to him. "What was she in charge of anyways? Just standing here and yelling at people? Cus I can do that." I said as I flipped quickly through a stack of his pictures.  I looked up at him only to find them still staring at me, I turned to look behind me to see who they were staring at: no one. 

"What?" I asked.  
   
"What did you do to her?"   
"Did you kill her?" Sebastian said at the same time as Anthony, Sebastian frowning at me while Anthony looked excited. 

"What? No. I gave her the day of" I laughed.  
I sat near them and watched them meet their fans and cheerfully take pictures with them, he's absolutely adorable when little kid fans go up to him and the way he hugs them. I'm so caught up I almost didn't see Anthony giving me a look. I snap back into reality, how long was I staring? Crap. I turn my head to look out at the fans waiting in line.   
A girl wearing a Captain America costume looks at me excitedly "Oh my god, you're so lucky. How did you get this job????" she asked.

"I have no idea." I smiled and shook my head, "I just go where they send me.".   
        
      A fan asked them if they really do get along as they do in public, Sebastian started joking saying he didn't really like him, "Aww but you go great together. What would you do without Anthony?" the fan asked. 

"I've got one less problem without ya." I started singing, which had Sebastian laughing. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, Mackie, I love you."   
About a half hour later of laughing and paper tossing I'm told I have to take them to the stage for their panel, sort of the end of the day thing.   
Hayes meets us at the stairs to walk us with two other of my men. 

 

      I walked in silence next to Sebastian, I was listening to the chatter in my earpiece, trying to stay on top of things, I vaguely heard him say something. I looked at him and he was looking at me as if waiting for me to say something.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" I asked. 

He smiled and looked at his feet, "I was just saying I hope you didn't get too bored watching us sign stuff."  
   
"Oh no, it wasn't boring. I'm sorry I didn't hear you the first time, I've got my-" I said pointing at my earpiece in my right ear, "Just assume I'm here and not here, just trying to be everywhere at once." 

"I'm sorry" he said, "I didn't mean to bug you and keep you there."

"It's cool. If I had to arrest another chubby Iron Man... I was just gonna snap." I laughed as he laughed along with me until we got there. 

"You can take it from here? You won't get lost?" I said, "Yeah I know where to go he smiled.

"Alright, boss. I'll be around." I said walking back out. I went to stand on the sidelines with Hayes far from the crowd but to where we still had a clear view of the stage. They were introduced on stage and he scanned the room, his eyes stopping on me and smiling. Fans asked several questions and he demonstrated Chris' boob grab which had me dying. Time was almost up and they decided to take one last question, a girl got up to the microphone.

"This question is for Sebastian. Your fans want to know if you have a girlfriend." she giggled. 

"Uhhh no, I am very single right now." Sebastian put the microphone up to his mouth, looked in my direction and smiled. I turned my head slowly to see who was standing behind me, again: no one. I turned back around and saw Hayes looking at me. 

"Shut up." I said looking back on stage, they were taking a few last pictures and waving their fans goodbye as they got off the stage.


	4. Only The Best

I met them back stage, I was finally done, I could go back to my hotel and take the night off. I was talking to my boss when Sebastian came up to us.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Stan." I said. 

"Oh no, you're staying with him." my boss said. 

"What?" I said looking back at him. 

"You're his body guard 24/7." he told me while Sebastian just kept looking back and forth from us like a small child.

"So...I'll get the room next to yours?" I asked Sebastian as I scratched the back of my head. 

"You two work that out." my boss said as he walked away.

"No wait! You promised me a car." I said.

"Oh yeah," he said tossing me the keys, "Its the blue one, enjoy." he smiled. 

"Oh I wil.l" I said as he left. I looked down and smiled as I ran my thumb over the pretty Audi logo on the keys. 

"Car enthusiast?" he asked, "Yeah, a bit." I chuckled.

I walked with him towards the doors in the back, "So where are you staying? I could get the room next door and you'll just call me when you want to go somewhere...? To be honest I've never been anyone's bodyguard before." 

"Well... its a suite with three rooms, you can take one of the rooms, It's just me..." he said, we then saw Anthony waving at us from the door. ".....And Anthony, probably." he said pointing at him. 

We reached the door and walked outside, the sun was already setting, and there I saw it, she was looking gorgeous dressed in blue, I circled around it to the driver's seat and unlocked the doors with the remote.

"Damn, kid." Anthony said to me while staring at the car. 

"I'll drive" Sebastian spoke quickly. 

"Nope, sorry, boss." I said opening the door. 

"It was worth a try." he said as he got in the passenger seat. Anthony already had other plans for the evening.

 

I turned on the car and followed Sebastian's directions to the hotel. I changed gears and got a bit carried away, I realized I was going too fast. At a stoplight I glanced over at him, he was staring at my gun on my thigh, or at my leg? I wasn't sure, he noticed me looking at him and he looked out the window.

"Uh so... you're a cop?" he asked.

"No." I said simply as I changing gears when the light turned green, "I'm military.... like my dad....and his dad before." I said.

"So you joined for them?" he asked.

"Partly, but I did it for me, mostly. I got offered great opportunities, no other woman has been in this rank before. We are special forces, we tend to do the most risky operations... the dirty work sometimes." I said, he stayed quiet for a bit. "Does it bother you? Knowing that your bodyguard has so much blood on her hands? I can arrange for another." I glanced over at him. 

"No, no. Its just hard to believe someone like you could do all that." he said.

"Someone like me?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He immediately smiled and dropped his gaze.

"I just though you were a cute cop, alright." he said. I glanced over at him again, he still didn't meet my eyes but I could see a smile on his lips. 

"What?" I laughed as I pulled up into the parking building behind the hotel. 

"What?" he said finally looking at me with a smile. 

"Did I hear that right? Did the Winter Soldier seriously just say that?" I said parking the car. 

"I'm just being honest." he shrugged, a smile still pulling at his lips..

"Oh, well... you are too kind..." I said, opening the door, "And a liar. I shouldn't be shocked, you do work for Hydra." I said as I closed the door. 

I knew he heard me because he was laughing as he got out of the car. I scanned the parking garage with my eyes as he started leading the way.

"You know you don't have to walk behind me right." he said turning to look at me.

"Yeah, I know." I said. We walked into the hotel and in the elevator, we reached the floor and walked to the room, he stopped and took out his wallet from his back pocket, he took out a key card and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I said taking it from him. He took another and opened the door, he walked in and turned on the lights to a giant beautiful suite, "Damn, I see Bucky only gets the best." I said he chuckled tossing his wallet on the coffee table and picking up the remote.

"You know it." He smirked. 

I sat on the other couch, taking out my phone as he looked through the channels. I wanted to know if my men had been sent out, apparently they were given the choice and they were hanging out still in the city. 

I got a text from Hayes, "Where are you? Did you figure out why we were given this job?". 

"Hey... so.. why was I assigned to you?" I asked Sebastian. 

"Well, you know, Bucky only gets the best" he smiled widely. 

"No, seriously." I smiled back. 

"I really don't know. They never tell me anything." he said. 

"Hmm..." I said out loud. 

"Working. No idea." I replied back to Hayes and then tossed my phone beside me on the couch.


	5. Food?

I watched as he continued to change channels, I got a glimpse of Niel deGrasse. 

"Wait go back, I like that show." I said pointing at the screen. He switches back and looks at me.

"Cosmos?" he asked. I drop my hand.

"Uh I'm really into National Geographic, How The Earth Was Made... science-y stuff... you think it's boring, never mind. You can change it." I said quickly and a bit embarrassed. I could go on and on about this and everyone gets bored of hearing me talk about it, I just learned to shut up. 

"I don't think its boring. Actually-" he was interrupted by a knock on the door. I got up to answer it. I opened the door and found Anthony looking at me confused.

"Uhhh, sorry I though this was... Seb's... room..." he said. 

"Yeah." I said letting him in. 

"Am I interrupting anything?" Anthony said as he looked awkwardly between me and Sebastian. I closed the door and went back to my spot on the couch. Sebastian answered "No."as I got a text from my boss: "I forgot to tell you, I put your weapons in the trunk. Put them in a safe place."

I groaned. "I'll be right back, I gotta get something from the car." I said.

"Hey can I order food? I'm hungry." Sebastian asked. 

"I like Chinese." I said shrugging, his face lit up as he pulled out his phone.

 

 

I took the elevator down and into the parking garage. I opened the trunk and found my metallic case with my guns and tablet inside. I took it out, closed and locked the trunk. I walked back to the room and opened the door with the card.   
I didn't say anything as I put the case beside me on the couch, opened it and took out my tablet. It was for work, it contained files of past and present ops. It was specifically programmed for military use, and could only be accessed with my pass code and hand print. I closed the case and put it on the side of the couch next to my foot. I started looking through files and I felt as if someone was watching me. I looked up and they were staring at me as if I had two heads. 

"What?" I asked. 

"We kinda wanna know what's in the cool case." Anthony said while Sebastian nodded beside him. 

"...Alright." I said turning off the tablet and getting up to put the case on the coffee table. I opened it so they could see my rifle.

"And you really need all this to babysit him?" Anthony asked. 

"Well... no. We through we were going to Syria or something." I said as I put my foot on the coffee table, taking off my holster and placing my handgun in the case. 

"May I?" Sebastian asked pointing to the gun. 

"Sure." I said getting up and taking it out, making sure it was unloaded. 

"It's got some weight to it." he said positioning the stock on his shoulder as I stood beside him. 

"You've never held a real gun before?" I asked, he shook his head. 

"Bucky Barnes, The Winter Soldier, has never held a real gun?" I asked in disbelief. 

"Naw, they're just props." Anthony said to me. I put my hand on my face.

"No. We have to fix this." I said dropping my hand, "I'm taking you two shooting. Now give it back, you make me nervous when you point that thing around. I thought you knew what you were doing." He handed it back to me without question and a shy smile and I put it back and closed the case.

 

The food finally came and we watched some movie that Anthony chose, the movie finished and Anthony was knocked out on the couch and snoring.

"Seriously? He picks what we should watch and then he doesn't even watch it?" I ask after I turn off the tv. 

"I know right, I wanted to watch the other show." Sebastian said getting up and stretching, I see his bellybutton and his abs as his shirt lifts up a bit, I quickly look away and get up as well. 

"Do we just leave him here...or?" I asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine." he chuckled. 

"Alright, well Ima go to bed." I said as I picked up my case. 

"Alright, good night." he said as he walked with me, 

"Goodnight." I echoed him.

"Sweet dreams." he smiled sweetly before closing the door to the room next to mine.


	6. Moving

I woke up the next morning, I turn to look at the clock on the night stand, it's eight am. 'Might as well get up', I thought to myself. I walked to the bathroom in my room and undressed to take a shower. I glanced at my scar filled body in the reflection in the bathroom mirror, some gunshot wounds, some just cuts and scrapes from training and missions.   
On my back: a tattoo of large wings, stretching from my shoulder blades, down to my lower back in black ink.   
I put jeans, a black tank top, brushed my long wavy, orangeish, brown hair; it fell a bit more than halfway down my back, the front was shorter as it fell in front on my shoulders.   
I headed down to the living room where i I heard hushed voices filling the silence.  
Their backs faced me while they stood over the kitchen counter, I saw Anthony with my tablet in his hand.

"It's not yours, maybe you should leave it alone." Sebastian was saying to him in a lowered voice.  
I quietly sat on the couch, kicked my feet up on the coffee table and took out my phone.

"It's government property." I heard Sebastian scold his friend. 

"Come on, man." Anthony told him. 

"Well, you guys are adorable." I said, not looking up from my phone. "If you guys are able to get through the security on that... then you deserve to know every little dirty secret the government is hiding. In fact, I just might recruit you." I looked up at them with a smile. Their expressions were those of two small children who had been caught writing on the walls. I laughed at their cute expressions. 

 

We went out for breakfast as Anthony tried to explain himself, followed by Sebastian's head shaking and "I told him not to." I laughed and assured them it was fine. 

 

We finished breakfast but remained in our seats talking, Sebastian sat in front of me and Anthony sat next to him. I pushed my hair back from my right side and glanced out the window.

"Woah, hey, what happened?" Sebastian said quickly, he leaned over the table and put his hand on my shoulder, running his thumb across my scar. He caught me off guard and I flinched back. 

He sat back down pulling his arm away, "I'm sorry." he said. 

"No, no, I don't know why I flinched." I said shaking my head. "Uh... it was a few years back, we were under fire and one of my men was hit, I went back for him and as I was getting him to safety. I was shot. We weren't on friendly territory, The bullet didn't exit, and they had to remove it and stitch me back up there. Which explains why it looks so bad." I chuckled and took a sip of my coffee.

"But you're so little." Sebastian said, he almost sounded sad.

"What?" I chuckled looking at him. 

"Yeah, I could pick you right up and put you in my pocket." Anthony said. 

"I just can't see you out in combat." Sebastian said tilting his head. 

"Well... you probably never will." I shrugged.

 

 

Weeks passed and we all became close friends, Anthony had to go his separate way for a movie he was filming, and Sebastian was to head home back in New York, I was still ordered to work for him. We boarded the plane, I was sad to see my car go, Sebastian teased me because I was refusing to give up the keys when my boss came for it. 

"Have you ever been to New York?" he asked me as he sat net to me on the plane.

"I haven't, I don't really like big cities." I said.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Like, I'll go, I'll visit, but I've always dreamed of living in the country, or mountains, where its cold." I said. 

"New York gets cold." He insisted.

"Yeah....but...you can't see the sky with so much light pollution." I said. 

"Yeah, I guess that's true." he said. The plane landed, we collected our luggage and went outside to get a cab.

 

We got to his apartment and he showed me to his spare room and where the bathroom and kitchen were.

It was late and I fell asleep quickly. A light knock on the door woke me up, followed by it opening and closing, I sat up and turned the light on, I got off the bed as he crossed the room quickly to where I stood. 

"What's wrong?" I asked confused. 

"Nothing." he said as he stood in front of me. 

He put his hand on my waist and his other hand on the side of my neck and kissed me roughly.

"Stan, we shouldn't..." I whispered breaking the kiss. 

"Shut up." he said against my lips, he started biting my lower lip and pushed me back down on the bed.   
I opened my eyes, waking up from my dream. "Crap." I said pulling a pillow over my face and holding it there.


	7. Coffee Shop

      'This is unacceptable' I thought as I brushed my hair in front of the mirror, 'he is my boss, not only that, he's this famous movie star, with movies, and posters, and fans...he couldn't possibly have any interest in me.   
Even if he did, he would always be busy and I'm always on call. I need to push this idea, these _feelings_ out of my head' I thought. I walked to the kitchen and heard him shuffling around behind.   
I turned and saw him in nothing but shorts and socks, his hair sticking up in every direction. 

"Oh hey." he said while rubbing his eye. 

"Hey." I answered, 'he does this on purpose.' I thought as I turned so my back faced him. "What do you want for breakfast?" 

"No, no, no." he said. I turned back to look at him to see what all the fuss was about.

"I know this great coffee place, just a few blocks down from here, let me just take a quick shower." he said quickly. I stared at him as he walked back to his room. I put my face in my hands, groaned, and pushed my hair out of my face.  
I sat on the couch and turned on my phone, I had several text messages, all from Hayes: _"Hey." "Where are you?" "Are you okay?"_

I frowned, I don't remember him being so _naggy_. I replied letting him know what was going on, to which he immediately replied with more questions.

"Is something wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, no." I said looking up at him, he was now fully dressed and his hair was done perfectly.

"Should we get going?" he smiled.

"Sure thing, boss." I said getting up. We walked to this little coffee shop were we sat at a small table.

"You know, for you to hire military grade security... I expected your life to be a bit more hectic." I said taking a sip of my coffee.

"Oh this isn't crazy enough for you?" he asked gesturing to the quiet little shop. 

"Oh no, this is _way_ too much, I don't think I'll ever recover from all this chaos." I said to him, he let out this cute chuckle and I found myself looking at his lips. I looked back at his eyes and he was looking at me intently, I think he noticed and I could have sworn his eyes kept flickering to my lips.

 

      We left the coffee shop after about a half hour, "So..back home?" I asked. 

"Yeah, no. You're not getting away that easily." he said putting his arm through mine and making me turn and walk in the opposite direction as to where I was headed, "I'm going to show you around my city."

He took he to all his favorite places in the city, he was stopped several times by fans which me happily agreed to take pictures with. It was late when we finally headed back. 

 

        
"Hey do you want anything to drink?" he asked as he opened the door to his apartment and tossed his keys and wallet on the small table near the door.

"Uh, waters fine." I said walking around his living room. I stopped at his bookshelf and began reading the titles.

"Wow boss, I never pegged you for the geeky kind." I said tapping his collection of astronomy books with my finger as I heard his footsteps behind me. 

"Oh yeah, always have been." he said handing me a glass of water. 

"Yeah? I have an LX90 back home." I said. 

"Yeah?" he asked with that brilliant smile of his.

"Yeah, she's an old lady, there are newer models with gps and stuff. Complete with all the accessories... My old lady's worth.... eh...around $4,000" I said turning my attention back to the books to avoid looking at his smile. 

" _Only_?" he asked.

"It's worth it." I said. "That sounds pretty cool, but I don't think it'd be much use here." he said. 

"Well, there's that light pollution I was talking about" I smiled and turned around to walk to the couch.

We watched tv for a bit but I was getting tired, "Well, Ima turn in." I said picking up my empty glass and getting up, I walked to the kitchen. I set my glass in the sink and tied my hair in a ponytail, then proceeded to wash my cup. I finished and dried my hand on a small towel, I saw him staring at me in the reflection of the dark window. 

"You know I can see you staring at me right." I said looking at him. 

"Yeah-No- sorry." he said quickly.

"That's pretty impressive." he said. I looked around.

"It's called washing dishes...." I frowned, "You should try it some time."

"No." he let out a chuckle, "I meant your tattoo. Uh, may I?" I shrugged and turned around, he pushed my hair out of the way and I felt his warm hand on my skin stroking my back. I was wearing a black spaghetti strap,just the top part of the wings were visible.  
I could feel his breath on my skin, I turned around to face him taking a step back.

"Alright, now I'm curious as to how far down it goes." he asked with that devilish smile of his.

 "That's for me to know and for you to... Dot dot dot..." I smiled taking a few steps backwards. He smiled widely and rubbed his chin with his hand.

"Goodnight." I smiled, turning around and going to my room, leaving him in the kitchen.


	8. No Choice

Weeks passed, the little coffee shop had become our morning routine, "So I am your boss right?" he asked not looking up from his phone as we sat at our table.

"Yes, sir." I replied. 

"So you have to do as I say, right?" he asked.

"Where are you going with this?" I asked as I put my coffee down. 

"Well, it turns out I have to go to this event, this Saturday, black tie, blah blah blah. And I know you're gonna say that you'll be on the sidelines, 'call me if you need me.'" he said. 

"I'll be on the sidelines, call me if you need me." I repeated, crossing my arms and leaning back in my chair.

"You are going with me." he said.

"Yeah... and I'll be on the sidelines." I i said again. 

"No." he smiled.

"Yes."

"No." he said again with a wider smile.

"You've known me for how many months now? You should know by now that I don't do stuff like that." I said.

"You also said you weren't a body guard, and here you are." he continued to smile.

"Ugh fine, whatever." I said after a long pause of him just staring at me. His face immediately lit up.   
"I hate you." I said quickly as I picked up my coffee cup. 

"Mmmm no you don't." he said, I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed.

 

 

Later that week I sat on the floor looking at my tablet, trying to keep up with that was happening, my orders hadn't changed I was still a bodyguard. He sat on the couch watching tv.

"Hey, so have you though about what you're gonna wear tomorrow night?" he asked. I put my face in my hands and groaned. "I though so." 

At that moment there was a knock on the door, his face lit up and he got up to answer it and came back with a large white box in his arms.

"What's that?" I asked, tossing the tablet to the side,

"I figured you would wait till last minute, hoping I would change my mind and let you off the hook. Soo.... I took the liberty of choosing something out for you."

"Alright, let me see it" I said. 

"Nope, you'll see it when you put it on tomorrow." he said walking to his room to put it away.

 

With the event just a few hours away, I went to take a shower, there was a knock on the bathroom door, "I'm going to start to get dressed" he said, "I left the box on your bed."

"Alright, thanks boss." I said through the door. After my shower I walked back to my room and tried to ignore the box as I started blow drying my hair and focused on a old style, elegant, hairdo (picture some pretty Lana Del Rey waves or something).

The question of what ridiculous outfit did Stan choose kept bugging me, I walked back and stood at the edge of the bed and hesitantly opened the box, it was a beautiful, red, backless gown.

I did my makeup, red lipstick and dark eyeliner, careful to not over do it either. Simple, yet elegant. I put on the gown along with the heels, 'god I hope I don't fall on my face.' By the time I was finished, I looked at the clock and it was time to go. I opened the door to my room and walked out, I found him standing by the bookshelf with a book in his hands, his back facing me. He looked gorgeous even from the back, wearing a suit and tie. 

"Hey, boss. I'm ready." I said, he turned to look at me, he shoved the book back randomly on the shelf without looking at it. I saw his eyes look at me from head to toe.

"Wow." he exhaled, with a nervous chuckle as he walked closer to me, "You look amazing." still looking at me several times. 

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." I said to him. He kept his eyes on me which made me nervous, I looked at the floor and smiled. 

"Shall we get going?" he asked.

We arrived, he held out his arm and I took it in mine, everything was elegant and beautiful. I was amazed looking around at everything, he let go of my arm and I felt his hand on my bare back. 

"I was hoping I'd see your whole tattoo in this dress, I see it goes down further than I imagined." he whispered in my ear. 

"I'm sorry to disappoint, Mr. Stan." I said at normal volume and smiled as I met his eyes. His eyes flickered to my lips as he licked his own. 

"Hey, Seb." I heard a voice calling him, it was Anthony walking towards us. He patted Sebastian's shoulder.

"Hey, man." Sebastian said to him. 

"Mackie." I said to him. He stared at me for several seconds.

"(YourLastName), is that you?" he asked. "You look amazing, I hardly recognized you." he laughed giving me a hug.

 

We spent time talking to other guests, he introduced me as his close friend and not as his bodyguard. We walked away and he offered me a glass of champagne.

"I shouldn't drink while I'm on the job." I said.

"Well, as your boss, I'm giving you the night off." he smiled as he insisted on handing me the glass.

"You're the boss." I said taking it from him, we sat and talked for a bit.

he then stood up next to me holding out his hand, "May I have this dance?"

"Do I have a choice?" I asked him. 

"You do not." he smiled. 

"Very well then" I said taking his hand and returning the smile. A slow song played, he put his hands around my waist while I put mine around his neck. We danced closely, wearing heels, I was nearly at eye level with him. I leaned my head on his shoulder. Being with him, it was comfortable, like being home. 

"You know, I'm not gonna stop bugging until I know how far down it goes." he said in my ear. 

"Well, I think you're just going to have to face the disappointment of not knowing, Mr. Stan." I said looking at him, he just smiled and I went back to leaning on his shoulder. After several drinks, dances and chats, we headed back to the apartment.

 

He opened the door and let me in first, I took off my heels and carried them in my hand, he closed, locked the door, and tossed the keys on the table. I sat on the couch and he sat next to me, both a bit drunk, still recovering from our giggling fit from the ride home. 

"How is it, that I'm drunk, and was wearing these death traps," I held up my heels before tossing them on the floor, "And you're the one that almost tripped and walked into a glass door?" I laughed. 

"Well, sorry, I was distracted by this beautiful woman next to me." he laughed running his hand through his hair. We continued to laugh for several minutes, I leaned my head back on the couch.

"But, seriously, you are so beautiful." he said, I looked back at his serious expression, trying to figure out if he was playing. "And I wasn't the only one who noticed, all eyes were on you tonight, and I can't say that doesn't bother me. Mostly... because I can't call you mine." 

He slowly leaned in and kissed my lips, I put my hand on his smooth cheek holding him there. He slowly moved his hand from my waist down to my thigh, pulling up my dress until he was touching my bare thigh. 

"Stan." I said breaking the kiss, "We've both had a bit to drink tonight" I whispered. 

"You're right," he said fixing my dress, "I'm sorry." he said getting up to leave..


End file.
